Question: $ -\dfrac{13}{20} - \dfrac{7}{5} = $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{13}{20} = -0.65 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{5} = -1.4$ Now we have: $ -0.65 - 1.4 = {?} $ $ -0.65 - 1.4 = -2.05 $